There for You
by Sweet Cherry Sakura
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were ment to be but when the change of fate happened everything changed.He changed,so their future changed,but they see eachother again.Only this time,they breaking fate.Itachi changes Sasuke and Sakura both only making it worse.SasxSak
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I came to this world and I wanted to start new and leave the world where only my inhabitance was left behind and my train of thought was not realized. 

My name is human name will be Sakura and I will find my sister and brother Hinata and Neji.

Both of them will help me find Itachi's younger brother and hopefully he'll remember who I am.

Then we will finally be with eachother and I miss him Sasuke. . .that name hasn't been said in so long.

I miss him so much. . .Sasuke the chosen one to revive his new clan,by destiny it will be that decision.

Even if I am not to tell him of his past life I still must watch over him.

Tomorrow I will finally become human and find him so that he will marry the chosen queen of the underworld.

* * *

The day was full and the sun seemed to burn my skin,I hated this feeling that the sun gave me when it touched my skin. 

Sometimes I had dreams of things that would happen to me one day and I would finally meet the person that I'm supposed to live with.

Stupid school,stupid school,I hate it and I want it to end because I hate always.

These were the thoughts of Sasuke and hes going to school.

"Mr.Uchiha would you like to share with class why you were late?"Kakashi asked.

"oh,well. .. um"sasuke says,"he was helping me with my books,sorry i'm new around here my names Sakura."she said as rushed through the door and went to any seat while Sasuke did the same and sat next to her.

"Well Sasuke and Sakura since you two already know eachother,then you won't mind being partners then."He pointed out as a statement.

Class went on and Sakura noticed that she kept getting stared at by other kids but if she wasn't human and in the middle of class,then they wouldn't look at her again when she was done with them.

She heard Sasuke whisper something to her,"Hey you,Sakura next time let me explain myself."he rudely whispered.

"Fine I will leave you alone next time you need help."She whispered back to him.

He looked at her then kept thinking about what she said.

Class went by and the groups of kids walked out of class as some of the guys followed Sakura.

Sasuke knew some of the guys were kinda weird here and he knew what they all wanted from any pretty girl.

He quietly followed the group to where he thought he saw them go.

Sakura walked down the hall and knew that she was being followed by the people that she saw follow her after class and she was waiting until she got outside where there wasn't anyone to see what she would d to them.

She was finally outside and she heard that there was laughs in the background.

She looked around and acted like what she was not supposed to be like,venomous and dangerous.

The footsteps came to a stop when she turned around and she looked like she wasn't scared at all.

"Hey girly what up want have some fun OR maybe kiss alittile?"said one guy from the background and the guys gathered around her from every side.

"I don't like that choice. . ."she said as she stood there not fazed by the action,they all looked at her and she was sickened at what they were looking at her with.

One of them approached her and tryed to grab her arm when she grabbed it with a iron grip and turned it,all that was heard was a crack and he screamed and tried to get hold with his other hand.

She looked the other way and dashed off to the hallway and ran while the others ran after her.

Then as she passed she ran into the girls bathroom and looked at her watch and ita said 12:34,she had three more minutes until her next class so she had time to think.

"Hey Sakura how are you with this whole new human thing."said the mystery person."Ino what are you doing here you?ino looked at her with a smile.

"I came to see what its like to be human and its horrable and to see my sweet Sasuke,uhhhhhhh!"she lost her balance while she was daydreaming of him and fell over.

"Ino get over yourself and stop acting with emotions you know that you can't ever love someone like him,and you know better."sakura was mad at Ino and besides she had to go to class anyway.

She left and ran to her next class because the bell had already rang anyway.

She heard foot steps behind her and turned around she wiped the tears away and she quickly turned back around.

"What do you want Sasuke?"she said as she faced him.

"I followed you and saw the fight you had with those guys you really have a grip there don't you. ."he walked closer,"How bout' you and I walk to my house after school?"she looked at him.

"Maybe,yeah sure i'd really like that but . . ."she pulled him closer so that she could whisper to him,". . .you have to do something for me,got it. .."she let him go and tenderly kissed him.

"I'll see you after school so that you can finsh what we started,bye sasuke. .."she said as walked to her next class.

"Hn,that was nice I think that we should finish that at my house."he said to himself enjoying the thought.

* * *

**After School**

The bell rang and Sasuke had gone to get Sakura from her class so that they might finish what they started before class

She came out of class and smiled slighlty when she saw him.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheeck while she took his hand and ran out of the gloack of kids.

"Sakura where are we goign. ."Sasuke said as he was still being draged by her.

"Nowhere I just wanted you and me to hurry so that we could finsh the buisness we started."he pulled him closer and hugged him as it seemed weird to him.

"Hey whats up with you,your all touchy and we just me eachother."He said as he kissed her neck,she pulled back.

"Sasuke you don't remember who I am from before do you?"he looked at her funny but she was looked at him seriuosly.

"No we just met toady how could I remember you from before today."sakura looked at him sadly.

"Sasuke I have to go and just forget that I even talked about this conversation ok."then she started walking the other way.

"Sakura come on I swear I don't remember you from before today,Sakura."he said as walked after and when he got finallly closer to her she turned around.

"Don't follow me Sasuke now leave me alone,now."then she whispered something to herself,"Itachi was right about everything and him"

Sasuke heard this name and then he turned her around,"How do you know Itachi sakura?"she looked away.

She tried not to answer but she stayed quiet and tried to run but he wouldn't let her go.

"He's your brother Sasuke and he . .he was my friend and then he,he betrayed me and. .. "she looked him.

"Saauke come with me I want to show you something."he followed her to her house and she led him into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Sasuke I want you to know about your past and the truth and want you to . .to be . .with me like before..but"she grab his hand and put on her nack and he felt two holes in her neck.

Sasuke looked at her and let go of her hand,he looked at her afraid and didn't beleive what she was saying.

"Sasuke Itachi is my master and he . .took my soul..and he took my blood for himself. ..that night,I can remember as if it was yesterday."

* * *

_Twelve year old Sakura was slowly walking in the snow of the park where petals fell as the wind pickup and she fell to the ground and almost had lost all her blood.She had been attacked by wolves as she went to play with Sasuke when she found that the entire Uchiha clan had been mudered and she had ran off but she tripped down a hill while running and was in the park._

_She fell into the snow as she felt like darness would reach her and that she would die there and be with Sasuke and her parents._

_As she felt the snow cover her she could hear the footsteps in the snow and she watched as he came closer._

_The face seemed familiar,so familiar._

_He was Itachi the one she admired when Sasuke and her would play and he would play with thema s well and he was strong._

_She saw that blood wasdropping from his lip,he had red eyes he looked evil._

_Her eyes would soon shut but that wouldn't stop for what he would do next._

_He slowly came closer and got on one knee and picked her up carefully and he put his face in the crook of her neck._

_Her eyes closed,sge waited for what was coming but it didn't come yet,she oppened them again and then she saw those red eyes._

_He spoke softly into her ear,"Sakura do you want to live. .?''he asked._

_"Why you took Sasukes life and your entire clan,just take mine and do it already."she said silently as she coughed up blood._

_"I will give you a gift that will be emortality and you and him will finally live with eachother,beacause Sasuke isn't dead. ."her eyes went wide._

_"What do you mean . ."she was almost gone,"Dear child he was spared by me and he is alive."_

_She whispered something into his ears and he quietly bent down and placed gis mouth next to he neck and he bit his fangs into her neck._

_Both their eyes closed and they vanished._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine,remember you remember me hurt the first and last between._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke that was the day that you and me were supposed to play for your birthday but when he took your familys lives,I wanted to run and I didn't know if you were still alive."

Sasuke looked at her,"Yet you still left why would you do that,I remember that I was going to go with you to the park but,nevermind."

Sakura walked over to him,"Sasuke you and I can be together but you just have to be with me by me turning you into a vampire."he backed away.

"Why so I would live in this world with you and wait for Itachi to kill me,no."sakura cried.and she hugged him"Sasuke I can help you get your revenge and then restore your clan."

He was shocked but he needed the power for revenge to.

"He hugged her back."thank you but you can only give me power thats it until I defeat him and then you and I will revive my clan."he kissed her.

She pulled back slowly after a minute,". ..Sasuke this will hurt just a littile thats about it. .."she said and waited for him to answer,"Its ok just do it. ."

She slowly kissed him then bit into his neck and sucked onto his blood and let go of him.

"Aaaaahhh!"he screamed at the pain until Sakura held onto him and kissed him passionately.

"Sasuke are you ok. .?"he looked up,with the same red eyes as his brother had and then he had paller skin than before.

"Sasuke. . ."She looked at him,"Sakura I feel so good ..with power,so much of it."He quietly looked at her.

"Sasuke when I first got bit I had . . .um. .well..cravings for blood and I didn't have control over it...do you -"

"No. . .I like it because I can just have you now will you help me with that. . ."he slowly pulled her closer by the waist.

She moaned as he pushed her waist closer to her.". ..Sasuke . .I think that would do just fine.. ."She kissed him feircly and took off his shirt and slowly took off her shirt.

"Sakura. . .do you want to have my favorite goal started early..."he kissed her neck as she moaned at this.

"I'd like that . . "she was picked up by him and then he placed her in her room on the bed and climbed onto on top of her.

* * *

**Cliffys suck don't they and besides this was a really long chapter to me and the next will be a lemon if you want it to be and there like18.**


	2. Close Your Eyes and I'll Close Mine

Chapter 2

This is my first lemon so be nice.

Close Your Eyes and I'll Close Mine

* * *

-

-

-

_"Sakura. . . do you want to have my favorite started early . . ._"_he kissed her neck as she moaned at this._

_"I'd like that. . _"s_he was picked up and then he placed her in her room onto of her._

_-_

_-_

_-_

She was placed on the bed softly she could feel how much she had wanted to have this but she knew what would happen, she couldn't tell him because she wanted it him for herself.Sakura was softly looking at him and all that was going through her head was that she was ready and that it felt right.

He bowed his head lower to her face and kissed her softly and then more intensely,she was trying to stop the feeling to moan,she was to shy.

Slowly his hand found its way to her stomach and worked her way down to her shorts and took the time to sooth her as he unbuttoned it and at the same time kissed her neck and made it to her collarbone.

She loved how this felt and all that played in her mind was stars and fireworks then she had looked at him with such love and she had wished for so much more.

Sakura kissed him and she traded positions with him and played him by putting her hands to his jeans and she traced his boxers off and waited to see the expression in his eyes.

Sasuke looked beautifully at her as he placed his hand on her cheek then placed the other on her waist and pulled her closer to him and he looked at her.

"Sakura have you waited for this moment for a long time. ."he asked her as he played with her hair.

Sakura closed her eyes,"..yes and it felt like a century since I have waited for this."she opened her eyes and placed another hand on him and she ruffly kissed him and this intensified him so much.

Sasuke looked at her once more,". . .I'm ready to feel you so only we escape our time we can take . .."she kissed him again bitting down on his lip and he reacted by opening to his approval,he placed his thigh in between her and she arched her back slowly as this heated feeling raised throughout her entire body.

Her head was arched back and her eyes were closed,". ..I love this feeling .. .Sasuke . .uh. "she waited for his actions to feel her and touch her.

In his head her face flashed every moment and he looked at her and he could fell her breath slowly as she submitted to him as he took her innocence.

She felt the pain course through her body and she bit down on her teeth an she,she lowly growled and she felt tears ready to raid her face slowly but they didn't come as she felt him inside her and she felt such pleasure and feelings that went through her body.

Her mind told her this was the best feeling ever,but he must felt it because she felt him move faster and he couldn't stop and she was going to same pace as he was.

She put her arms over her head and her head layed back on the pillow as she waited for this feeling her stomach was painfully pleasurable and then she could feel him as he was moving faster now and she felt him pick up speed faster and her mind twirled around as her body was feeling magnificent.

She finally gave up the urge to moan and she placed her arms on Sasukes back and she dug her nails into him as she knew they were ment to fell this way about each other and he wanted this to.

He felt himself collapse and she layed next to him as she smiled knowing what she just did with him,Sasuke rolled next to her body as he felt her flesh on his body.

She pulled the covers over her and she cuddled closer to him and felt his warmth against her.

Exhaustion fell over them and she fell to her dreams as he fell unconscious to next to her.

-

-

-

_Trees were seen for miles and it was very old,she felt the wind pick up and she cringed as she felt a chill down her spine, she looked at the tree and then she heard a branch crack as she heard footsteps._

_"Who are you . ."she whispered to herself wondering who it might be,". . .Sakura . .have you found my brother yet. ."she heard the voice fall to her ears._

_She looked up at the sky,". . .Itachi what might you want now. ."she blinked and she could see him standing infront of her._

_He placed a hand under her chin and she looked away from his eyes and she felt almost like she was a traiter._

_" . .I finally found him but I told him what I am and I bit him. ."he looked away and still spoke._

_"Does he know about me. ."she was supposed to lie for Sasuke but she couldn't about this._

_"He knows Itachi but . . .I didn't. ."she didn't finish.he said it for her,". .You didn't tell him about the marriage about _her_ did you . ."he took her face and dhe placed a hand over hers._

_"I did something wrong Itachi and I think that I might regret it . ."she said but he was gone as swiftly as you could see._

_His voice was still there,". .gain his trust and if he is to know about the propasal, tell him that you want him to. .he'll listen to someone who has his trust won't he .."he spoke._

_"..yes master Itachi."she closed her eyes and everything in her dream faded and she was awoken._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The sun rays touched through the glass and she awoke and looked at Sasuke and she went to her porch window looking at the full moon and she wondered what she do.

She had tears in her eyes and she shut her eyes and let them fall because she knew that she was going to be weak for once and make her emotions take over for now.

She felt the wind pick up and she closed her eyes and she made sure that she would smile for this night.She closed her eyes and she heard the voice in the wind as she sang.

_'Finally . . .now my destiny can begin but we will have our differences but finally even though something new and strange is happening,Finally now now my life dosn't seem so bad._

_its the best that i've ever had,give my love to him, . ...Finally ..now I know that this will begin but I have to say finally now destiny can begin.finally. .."she smiled._

"Now I will start to begin my destiny and it will be with you Sasuke but I must go and reach my brother and sister . ."she left a note for him and she went over to his side and softly place a kiss on his cheek

She whispered something in his ear,"Finally . ..we can begin our destiny but not together .. .I love you. "she went to the window as she left through it.

Sasuke had groaned and sat up and he was confused and he looked to the side.He knew it wasn't a dream he heard her sing but it was so silent and sad.

He walked over to the window,". ..Sakura. ..Sakura!"he looked out and saw the moon.

He heard the voice in the wind as she sang but it was faint,"_. ..Finally , now our destiny's can begin though we will have our differences. ..good bye .. .I give you my love."_he heard her whisper.

"Sakura. .. I will see you again. ."he squeezed the note that was in his hand.

"Sakura. . ."he looked at the moon once more and he replayed the music again over and over in his head.

"She left for some reason but she couldn't be going to far."he growled in a low voice.

-

-

-

"Sasuke. . .I'm sorry but untill this ends you will never see me again. ..because of her.. .my sister."she cried as she looking at the moon.

"Goodbye"a single tear fell.

* * *

Was that ok the music was kinda by Fergie, 'Finally' and I was listening to it at the time.Some of the words aren't the regular words because I put some in or replaced it. 


	3. Forward or Not

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and here's the new chapter.

* * *

- 

-

-

_Last Time:  
_

_"Sasuke. . .I'm sorry, but until this ends you will never see me again . .because of her . .my sister."she cried as she looked at the moon._

_"Goodbye"a single tear fell._

_-_

_-_

_-_

The sky was dark and the wind was picking up,many things happening all at once,and the faint smell of blood in the air.

It sprinkled as rain poured over her fragile head, and she was in thought,not knowing that it was raining.She had sat in the park and waited for it to all go away.

Drop after drop after drop,she felt none of this and waited for it to come to an end,but all she thought of was the silence that she had brought en.Why did she do it and why leave him,sweet sweet Sasuke.He was precious to her,maybe that was why she left because for his sake and her own.

Sakura sat against the wall as her head lay on her arms as her eyes close and open,and the rain stops as she looks up and waits for her mind to come to a decision.

"I love you Sasuke. .but you'll hate me for what I will have to do to you."she got up and walked slowly to the sidewalk and her eyes were red and her face was pale.

She hadn't gotten to sleep and she didn't have any food like,I don't know,blood.These were dragging her down and her eyes were watery.

She wiped both her eyes as she was seeing things and she stepped forward as she blinked,Sasuke was there and she believed that it was in her head.

He just stood there and stared at her with quiet eyes as if he was trying to read her like a book.

Sakura told herself that this wasn't real and that she was daydreaming,but then she slowly moved forward.Her eyes were hazing up and she kept feeling dizzy and waited for it to disappear,all at once.

Her lip was bleeding from her bitting down on it to hard from trying to stay awake.Faint darkness came upon her vision and she slowly fell into the puddle of water.

The soundless rain through in the air and thinking that she saw Sasuke still standing there but it was someone else, it looked like Sasuke. ..who was it...

Sakuras vision was to blurred. . .

* * *

**Sorry for the short update but I got to get my homework done.**


	4. authors note

OK PEOPLE WHAT DO YOU WANT TELL ME AND I'LL PUT IT.


End file.
